


Pretending It's Real

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas has a stalker, so Dean and he pretend to date to stop him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632754
Comments: 21
Kudos: 167





	Pretending It's Real

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 1000 follower celebration. This one is for dmsilvisart.  
> Kudos to my long suffering beta, katelyndeveraux.

Dean and Cas had been best friends since high school. They maintained that friendship all through college and into the real world.

Dean was walking up the sidewalk to Cas’ house when he saw the package, leaning against Cas’ door. He picked it up and rang the bell.

When Cas opened the door, Dean handed the package to him.

“What’s this?” Cas looked at the package then back at Dean.

“No idea. It was in front of your door.”

Cas’ face fell. “On no.”

Dean was instantly concerned. “What’s the matter?”

Cas walked to the couch and sat down with a sigh. “I think I have a stalker.”

Dean sat down next to him. “A  _ stalker _ ? Do you know who it is?”

Cas dropped the package on the coffee table. “It’s a guy at work. He keeps asking me out, bringing me gifts, even though I’ve told him repeatedly I don’t want to go out with him.”

Dean felt a flash of anger. “Who is it? I’ll kick his sorry ass for him.”

Cas grinned. “As much as I appreciate the sentiment, I don’t think that will be necessary. It’s just that he knows I’m not dating anyone, so he thinks he has a shot. I don’t think he’s dangerous or anything.”

“You don’t know that for sure, Cas. Are you going to open that?” Dean pointed at the package.

Cas sighed. “I suppose.” He opened the package. It contained a tie, with a note that read,  _ ‘it matches your beautiful eyes _ .’

Dean laughed. “Cheesy. But you do have nice eyes.”

Cas elbowed him in the side. “Shut up.”

Dean sat back, thinking. “So how many gifts have you gotten from this guy?”

“About ten now.”

Dean was angry again. “Motherfucker!”

Cas laughed. “Calm yourself. You’ll have a stroke,”

“Ha ha. But this needs to stop.”

Dean thought about it. “You say it’s because he knows you aren’t dating anyone right now?”

Cas nodded. “That’s what he keeps saying.”

“Okay, so how about you start dating? That should cool his jets.”

Cas nodded, “Well yeah, but there’s no one I want to date, and the one I’d like to date never shows any interest.”

Dean grinned. “Then he’s an idiot.”

Cas mumbled, “You’re right about that.”

Dean looked at him. “What did you say?”

Cas shook his head. “Nothing.”

Dean raised one eyebrow. “Well, anyway, how about we pretend date?”

Cas squinted at him. “ _ Pretend _ date? What does that even mean?”   
Dean grinned. “Well, we go out on dates. Be seen together. Then you can tell this jerk-off you have a boyfriend. Then we can see if he lets you be.”

Cas thought about it. “Would this include PDA?”   
Dean’ ears got a little red. “Yeah, it would pretty much have to if we want people to believe it.”

Cas thought about it a little more. “And you’re willing to do this?”

Dean nodded. “Well, yeah, or I wouldn’t have made the offer.”

Cas smiled. “Then I accept.”

Dean took Cas out the very next night. They had a nice dinner, with Dean staring at Cas like he was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen.

Next they went dancing. Cas was a very enthusiastic dancer, if a little uncoordinated. Dean loved it. They held hands at the table, after Cas said the guy from his work was there.

They went to an art gallery when Cas overheard Balthazar saying he was going to. Dean pulled Cas into a corner and kissed him.

The kiss lasted longer than necessary. They broke away, both a little breathless. They stared at each other, until a loud laugh startled them out of it.

Next it was a movie. Dean put his arm around Cas, Cas put his head on Dean’s shoulder. They exchanged kisses.

After a couple of weeks, Balthazar had gotten the message loud and clear. Cas knew he needed to tell Dean it had worked, but he really didn’t want to. This had been heaven for Cas. Even though he knew Dean was just pretending, Cas liked to pretend it was real. But he knew he owed it to Dean to come clean.

Dean was talking about where they could go on their next date, when Cas sighed.

“Dean. Balthazar is leaving me alone now. He got the message. So you don’t have to keep this up. You can stop pretending now.”

Dean’s mouth fell open. “Cas…”

“It’s okay, Dean. I’d like to thank you. I had a… a wonderful time.”

Dean stared at him for so long, Cas got uncomfortable.

Then… “Cas, what if I don’t want to stop?”

Cas almost fainted. “Dean, what are you saying?”

Dean looked sheepish. “I stopped pretending a couple of weeks ago. I… I wanted it to be real. I think I may be in love with you.”

Cas surged forward to kiss Dean. Dean angled his face and kissed Cas back.

When they pulled away, Dean was red in the face. “Does this mean…”

Cas laughed. “I wasn’t pretending from the very first date. I love you, Dean. I think I always have.”

From that moment on, they were really boyfriends. 


End file.
